Erinnerungsentschluss
by WiniBlack
Summary: Draco entschließt sich auf die gute Seite zu wechseln... durch Hermines Tod... (ich hasse Summary... ich hasse sie ggg)


Heute ist eine Exklassenkameradin von mir gestorben. In den letzten 3 Jahren hatten ich auch keine wirklichen Kontakt mehr. Aber es hat mich schon ziemlich getroffen, und so entschloss ich mich meine Gefühle und Erinnerungen zu Papier zu bringen. Verzeiht wenn ihr Fehler entdeckt. Ein Kommentar wäre auch nett. Kleiner Tipp: Hört dabei 'Bitte Lieber Gott' von Pur. Hab ich beim schreiben auch getan.  
  
//Jeder einzelne von uns  
  
Ist unersetzbar  
  
Wie ein seltenes Exemplar  
  
Einer Sammlung.//  
  
Ernesto Cardenal  
  
Als ich erfuhr das sie gestorben ist, war ich geschockt um ehrlich zu sein. Das hatte man ganz bestimmt nicht von mir erwartet, und für die anderen sah es nach außen hin auch nicht so aus. Doch es traf mich, und ich verzog mich für einige Stunden in mein Einzelzimmer. Ich dachte darüber nach, was für Erinnerung ich an Hermine Granger hatte. Natürlich, es sind nicht besten, immerhin hab ich sie Schlamblut, und auch noch anders genannt, aber wenigstens hatte ich welche, im Vergleich zu den anderen. Manche kannten sie nur vom sehen. Ich habe aber sogar ein paar Wörter mit ihr gewechselt. Das es nicht gerade gute waren, hab ich ja schon gesagt, aber das kam ja auch nur davon, das sie ständig mit diesem Potter zusammen hing. Und das sie tot war verdankte sie ihm, und Voldemort. Ja, Voldemort. Dieser hatte einen Anschlag auf Potter geplant, doch Granger kam dazwischen. Und jetzt war sie tot. Das kam davon, wenn man sich gegen Voldemort stellte, und sich Potter anschloß. Potter machte sich gerade bestimmt umensen Schulgefühle. Würde ich ehrlich gesagt auch tun. Als er heute morgen in die große Halle trat, haben sich natürlich alle nach ihm umgesehen. Grangers Tod hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen., und alle waren gespannt, wie Potter es aufgenommen hatte. Dunkle Ringe waren unter seinen Augen zu sehen. Das Wiesel kam erst gar nicht zum Frühstück. Ihn musste das auch ziemlich mitgenomen haben. Immerhin war er in den letzten Wochen mit Granger zusammen gewesen. Bei Potters ersten Schritt in die Große Halle war alles still gewesen. Nicht das es vorher schon ruhig war, aber mit Potter kam die Stille. Mit schlürfenden Schritten ging er zu seinem Platz und setzte sich. Niemand sagte etwas, was bei einer Stille selbst verständlich war, nur das kauende Gerusch vom Verzehr des Essens konnte man hören. Ein bisschen neidisch war ich ja auf Potter. Wenn ich es mal schaffen würde, so eine Stille hinzukriegen, wenn ich den Raum betrat... Nicht mal die Slytherins machten Witze. Aber zurück zum Thema. Granger. Zugegeben, in den letzten Jahren ist sie ziemlich hübsch geworden, um ein positives Beispiel zugeben, und natürlich klüger. Obwohl, warum hat sie sich dann für Potter geopfert, wenn sie ständig Jahrgangsbeste war? Doch da erinnerte ich mich an ein Paar Worte, die sie einmal zu mir sagte:  
  
"Ich bin nicht nur Harrys Freund, weil er berühmt, oder angesehen ist, sondern weil man sich gut mit ihm unterhalten kann, weil er einen versteht."  
  
Ich dachte nach. Hatte ich so einen Freund? Natürlich, ich hatte Crabble und Goyle, aber konnte ich mich auf sie verlassen, mit ihnen vernünftig reden? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Auch sonst hatte ich niemanden. Das erschrak mich fürchterlich. Sicher, jeder würde meinen Befehlen gehorchen, aber auf wen konnte ich mich im ernst Fall verlassen? Obwohl es erniedrigend war, Granger hatte recht. Was half es einem, wenn man Ansehen, Macht und Einfluss hatte, wenn im ernst Fall niemand an seiner Seite stand? Da fielen mir noch ein paar Worte ein, die ich mal von einem Muggel gehört hatte, den ich tötete, und im Angesicht des Todes sagte er:  
  
"Jeder Mensch kann zu jeder Zeit von innen nach außen neu anfangen."  
  
Damals hab ich gelacht, und gedacht, wie töricht er sei, und dass ich mich nie ändern würde. Heute, jetzt denke ich über seine Wort nach, und der Sinn wird mir klar. Ich fing an zu weinen. Dieser Mensch, ein einfacher Muggel, dachte bis zu letzt daran, glaubte bis zu letzt daran, dass ER sich ändern würde. Oh wie recht er hatte! Und er hatte ihn getötet... wie Minderwertig er doch war. Doch davor hatte der Muggel noch etwas gesagt:  
  
"Wenn du dich bekehrst, seien alle deine Sünden vergeben, wenn du dich wieder zu dem Richtigen Pfad bekennst. Egal wie große sie auch waren, deine Sünden."  
  
Pfarrer war er gewesen, fiel mir wieder ein. Das war irgend so ein Mensch, der sich in so einem besonderem Gebäude vor Leute hinstellt, und ihnen von einem Typen Namens 'Gott' erzählte. Ich hatte schon viel über ihn, diesem Gott gehört, aber richtig befasst mit ihm hab ich mich nie. Ich stand auf. Ab heute würde alles anders werden. Ich würde nicht in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten und an Voldemorts Seite kämpfen. Ich würde mein Leben in die eigene Hand nehmen, Aus dem gefühlslosen, kalten Draco würde jemand neues werden. Egal, was andere von mir denken. Ich werde etwas schaffen, was noch niemand geschafft hat: Dem dunklem, was man zu gesagt hatte, abdanken, und sich der hellen Seite zu wenden, die man eben noch vernichten wollte.  
  
Natürlich, es würde schwer werden, das Vertrauen der anderen zu bekommen. Aber diesen, diesen ehrlichen, wenn auch schwierigen Kampf, würde er auf sich nehmen. Und als erstes in seinem neuen Leben, würde er zu Hermines Beerdigung gehen. Aufrecht, und stolz auf sich, aus dem dunklen heraus gekommen zu sein. 


End file.
